<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eventually by Litttleribs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871622">Eventually</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litttleribs/pseuds/Litttleribs'>Litttleribs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Country Called Home (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Medium Burn, Rating may go up in time, Road Trip, Romance, Slow-ish burn, domestic life, life after the funeral, we need more Reno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litttleribs/pseuds/Litttleribs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie and Reno start out on the long desert roads, to a life of newness and possibilities. It feels like they've known each other for forever, but even the little things can be a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Ellie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eventually</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just had to get this out after watching ACCH. The film left me wanting so much more Reno and RenoxEllie content. So perhaps this will be a multi chapter thing of their life together in California and beyond. I just want to see them be a happy and content couple in love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was the first thing she noticed when crossing through the double doors of the hospital. It was odd, because for a sight unexpected, she didn’t even have to search for him. That worn, wide brimmed hat she was sure she saw on his head more times than not. His tall, lanky figure framed in one of his many button ups in the Texas sun. </p>
<p>He looked natural in his position, almost as if she expected him there, leaning against that old car, slightly awkward but owning it. Waiting for her.</p>
<p>Hell, it must have felt natural to her too, because Ellie suddenly realized that she couldn’t even fake a tone of surprise in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where would I stay?”  </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>It’s clear that Reno knows the answer, but he carefully tiptoes through the question. He wants to hear her say it. “In Los Angeles, if I came with you, where would I stay?”</p>
<p>Ellie’s answer comes as natural as breathing. “Well, you’d live with me.” She likes how it sounds to her own ears, too.</p>
<p>A flicker of amusement crosses Reno’s eye when Ellie makes a small quip about her roommate, but already she can see that easy, sort of lazy look slide across his face. His affirmation is as casual as one would give over figuring out what to eat for dinner. And that easiness, the reassuring peace in his comfort is exactly what she needs around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Ellie feels her chest grow warm and she  bites her lip,  too late to stop herself.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Reno had offered to drive, but Ellie insisted. He finally quit offering after she answered to his request to drive, ‘Eventually.’</p>
<p>After the events of this trip, driving was an effective way to decompress and even out her thoughts, one passing car at a time. Plus, it felt nice to have his company next to her, the gentle boy who was happy to commandeer the radio and stare peacefully out at the barren landscape. </p>
<p>Sure, they would talk. Eventually. But there wasn’t a need, not yet. More than anything, they felt each other; that feeling that started the moment Ellie set foot in that bar. And for now, quietness was enough.</p>
<p>Peaceful  was a word she saw in him, the way he made her feel when they were walking down the streets of that small town, like a gentle, brave guardian and the only one that didn’t want to take anything from her. But she to take him out of there. And without trying, she got her wish.</p>
<p> Peaceful was how he looked now, feet propped up on the dash and tired out from singing to a dozen songs on the radio (and snippets of his own), fast asleep with his chin tucked into his shoulder. Ellie smiled at the way his soft lips parted, and a few strands of his carefully coiffed hair fell from its place and swayed gently with the movement of the car.</p>
<p>The sun was setting when she stopped for gas, and Reno was awake again, smiling sheepishly when he met her eye from her place at the pump. </p>
<p>“I was just resting my eyes. “ He drawled, running a hand back through his hair. Ellie smiled back and arched a knowing brow.</p>
<p>Four more hours and the moon rose high in the sky, Reno munched on potato chips while he sat behind the wheel and it was Ellie’s turn to prop her feet up. Something about the night brought out lively conversation, their companionship now animated and untouched by the lazy sunlight of daytime. </p>
<p>Elie was sleepy, but she was won over by Reno, fascinated with every thought that came out of his head. He was starting to remind her why she got out of that small town, and not just to run away from something. </p>
<p>She was slowly beginning to remember that she needed something to run to.</p>
<p>Reno turns to her, his  face softer than normal from the moonlight and a curiousness in his tone.</p>
<p>“Ready to stop for the night?”  </p>
<p>Ellie smiles and shifts comfortably in the seat, folding her arms across her middle.</p>
<p>“Eventually.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>